


Grace Kelly

by StarlingHawke (Bowm8935)



Series: Dancing MysMe [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowm8935/pseuds/StarlingHawke
Summary: Zen catches Saeran mid-dance when he thinks he’s alone.





	Grace Kelly

Saeran’s new to all of this. New to being away from his brother, new to living in a place he chose to be, new to being completely alone and unmonitored. It’s nice, freeing. He can go to work and come home, decide what to do with the rest of the day without feeling the need to make sure it won’t interfere with someone else.

The part he doesn’t like is when Zen needs to leave for interviews or other things to do with his new musical drama. That’s not new, really; he didn’t like it when he still lived in the bunker, either. Having his boyfriend gone for up to a week at a time is hardly his idea of ideal. But it’s good. He knows it is, because it gives him time to be alone, to explore who he is without depending on someone else like he’s prone to doing.

It’s day four of Zen’s absence and his first week in Zen’s - no, _their_ \- apartment alone. Saeran’s cleaned everything more than once to keep his mind off of being alone. He’s painted, he’s drawn, he’s spent time in Jumin’s garden. The planters on the roof have been tended to far more than needed and he’s clocked in a few hours with Yoosung on LOLOL.  
He doesn’t know what else to do.

Normally he’s the more serious of the twins. It’s not that he doesn’t like to have fun or even that he isn’t a prankster; he can be every bit as tricky as his brother. But of the two, he’s the less likely to do things like, say, dancing around the kitchen in an oversized turtleneck, boxers and socks. Just a random example. It’s definitely not like he’s doing that right now.

And he’s certainly not listening to MIKA. Why would he like a song like Grace Kelly, after all? It’s not like it’s fun to sing to or anything. He doesn’t enjoy the excuse to test if his singing range has improved or the way it just sets fire to his veins, sending him into a fever that can only be solved by moving.

And he’s not spinning around, belting it out at the top of his lungs with a bottle of skin moisturizer as a makeshift microphone.

…okay, so maybe he is.

It’s no secret he tends to gravitate toward bands like MCR to listen to, generally liking punk rock genre of music. It fits his aesthetic; the white hair with pink tips, the leather jacket and skinny jeans. The snakebites, the multiple ear piercings. He likes everything that goes along with the music, dreams of going to concerts (far dreams right now, because the idea of being around that many people at once is horrifying) and broods just the right amount.

What no one knows is that he also likes music a little… lighter. Bops. Listen, they’re fun to sing to, okay? Plus, he may choose not to dance usually but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t enjoy the music thrumming through his veins, begging him to just let loose.

Which is how he ends up in this position, arm out in front of him, eyes squeezed shut and ass moving as he proudly hits the top notes of the song with ease. He’s never listened to them without headphones but when his phone had automatically shifted to the song, he hadn’t bothered to turn it off. The half-painted amaryllis on the table forgotten, he slides across the kitchen and dips, spinning around before jumping once. It’s likely a silly dance but no one’s here to see him, so what’s it matter?

The volume of his voice increases as the song reaches its closing, head thrown back with a wide grin on his face, arms stretched toward the ceiling. He’s not sure he’s ever felt this free before. Maybe he should do this more often, let himself have some fun.

The music fades out, the familiar sound of “Ka-Ching!” ringing through the room signaling the end suddenly drowned out by clapping and delighted laughter. Eyes wide and heart painfully missing a beat, Saeran whips around, face burning when he finds himself looking at an amused Zen. “How… long have you been standing there?” he asks in horror, trying to tug down the turtleneck as though hiding his lack of clothing will somehow make the whole situation dissolve. The moisturizer gets tossed on the counter, rolling into the sink with a soft _thunk_.

“Long enough,” Zen replies cryptically, hanging his jacket on the side of a chair and striding forward to wrap an arm around Saeran’s waist, tugging him close. “You should sing more. Sounds like I could have some competition, hmm~? And didn’t you tell me that you don’t dance?”

Groaning, Saeran leans forward, hiding his hot face in Zen’s shoulder. “I don’t,” he grumbles, feeling about to combust in pure embarrassment.

“Yeah? Well, you _should_.” A hand slides up Saeran’s arm to rest on his shoulder and he feels Zen start to sway. “I’d love to dance with the man I just saw~ Especially when he’s wearing my turtleneck with just boxers.”

“And socks.” This is mortifying. May as well hang on to what little dignity he has left. “I’m wearing socks too.”

Laughter rings throughout the room. “And socks, my bad.” Zen’s tone is amused and Saeran’s sure he’s going to be hearing about this for the next… well, forever. “That was the best welcome home I could’ve gotten from you. Well, except for maybe…”

A finger crooks under Saeran’s chin and he allows Zen to tip it up, plush lips slotting over his. “I love you, my _dancing_ dragon prince,” he whispers.

“Shut up or I’ll eat you, pretty boy,” Saeran growls, but his heart isn’t in it. Not when he’s currently being kissed breathless by the man he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Did you love it? Did you... *gasp* hate it? Let me know! I'm always open for reviews, comments and helpful criticism.  
> I'm here to grow. :)
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr as [cutiesaeran](http://cutiesaeran.tumblr.com/) or twitter [@MysticHawke](https://twitter.com/MysticHawke/)!


End file.
